


Pet

by ritsuko



Series: Die Hündin von HYDRA [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Master/Pet, Poor Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock needs to retrieve the Winter Soldier for a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. . . well, not very sweet if you're Bucky.

"Come in." Pierce called, and Rumlow opened the door to the man's office, letting himself in. It wasn't like he hadn't been in the room before, but it was always unnerving when he was doing. . . that.

Pierce looked up from papers on his desk. "Well?" He asked, taking his glasses off with one hand. Brock tried not to follow th movement of the other hand down, but it was hard not to with the fully uniformed Winter Soldier kneeling in front of the man's chair. Whatever had been going on seemed to be over. The asset stared blankly up at him as the older man stroked fingers through his hair. 

It was pretty damn crazy, seeing a man who could rip your arms off being so complacent, like some strange dog nuzzling his master for attention. "The jet's fueled up, just came by for him."

Pierce's hand stills in those locks of hair.

"Of course." He looks down. "You follow Agent Rumlow. You do everything he says. Carry out your mission without flaw. Or else."

The soldier doesn't answer. Just docily blinked his assent up at the other man. A shiver went through Brock, it's creepy as fuck. But also highly enticing. There'd always been whispers of the things that people do to the asset, of things that have happened in the past with each thaw. The stories alone were enough to get you horny. But those were different times. Nowadays, the asset just played lapdog to the head of HYDRA.

"Go on now." Pierce ordered, pushing his chair back from the desk. The brunette complied, raising to his feet with no difficulty. With purposeful strides, he made his way next to Rumlow. It gave Brock a chance to look him over, note the dried come on his lips.

Brock swallowed.

"Don't forget this." Pierce called, tossing the soldier's muzzle their way. That metal hand snatched it effortlessly from the air, and slowly snapped it in place. All evidence hidden, save for hollow eyes and perfect obedience. 

Fuck. Brock wanted to try that obedience. 

But orders were orders.


End file.
